Talk:North Holland Hustlers
Playboy X and Dwayne Forge aren't members of North Holland Hustlers Yes, they are not and I can't understand why people thought they are in the first place. I already mentioned this matter in my big announcement for editors of GTA Wikia here , and I want to repeat, that the situation with black gangs in Liberty City is remain very unclear in this Wikia. Playboy X and Dwayne Forge weren't mentioned by Police Database as the members of North Holland Hustlers. Jayvon Simson and Marlon Bridges were, but they're both enemies of Playboy X and Dwayne Forge. It's even safe to say, that the whole North Holland Hustlers crew is the big rival of Playboy X, not his gang and not even his ally. That's why he has ordered the hit on Marlon Bridges, because of rivalry and competition. It's even mentioned in police record on Marlon, when he's called too ambitious. Another important point, is that not every black criminal in North Holland is member of North Holland Hustlers. As the name imples, it's just outlaw business group, not the large crime syndicate. There are a lot of different independent black gangs and crews in Liberty City, as I already said here. North Holland Hustlers are probably even smaller then East Holland Drug Gang. We don't know anything about their numbers, except two known members. I don't want to start the edit war, so let's discuss this new information first. I'll be very glad to hear all opinions, facts and arguments. Thank you al in advance, your Orto Dogge (talk) 17:12, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Where is PROOF that Playboy X and Dwayne are NOT members of the North Holland Hustlers? Most of what you wrote just seems like speculation. Just because Playboy X and Dwayne LCPD database doesn't say "North Holland Huster" is not significant proof that they are not members of the gang. Dwayne is part of the gang, because Jayvon Simson(a member) ratted him out. That's one of the reasons Dwayne Forge ordered the hit on him. And do you have proof that the black gangs in North Holland are a collection of different gangs? -Strangle hold Playboy is clearly affiliated with them in The Holland Play and Dwayne can send Niko Hustlers as backup. Case closed. Leo68 (talk) 17:54, May 9, 2015 (UTC) @Leo68 Agreed! And like I said Jayvon Simsons ratted out Dwayne. They were apart of the SAME gang. All this talk about Playboy X not being part of the NHH and the NHH being small time is mere speculation. Someone should re-edit this page back to how it was. If Dwayne is a member, then so is Playboy X. Its just common sense. ~Strangle hold :I could have sworn the game says "The North Holland Hustlers can't come to this position" or something when Dwayne's backup can't get to you. It'd make no sense if they weren't part of the gang, yet can order them as backup. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/8/87/Sgt_D_Grif.gif 08:56, June 28, 2015 (UTC)